


Isle of Seil

by OAC_QI



Series: Iona's Resolve [4]
Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Gloryhammer song style imitated, Hypothetical sequel, Other, alternate storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAC_QI/pseuds/OAC_QI
Summary: To recover from her injuries, Iona travels to a hidden enclave that has steadfastly resisted Zargothrax.





	Isle of Seil

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon Hail to Crail, again slightly extended, from Tales from the Kingdom of Fife. Apologies for the wait, this took some time to think up.

Lying to the west, where the land greets the sea  
There lies an ancient citadel.  
Seil is its name, shelt'ring all in hame  
Tomb for noble Dundax's farewell!

Here, ev'ry day, the warriors train  
In the art of mighty prayer.  
Protect'r of eagles, from all evil,  
A legion of faithful so rare.

A beacon of pow'r and hope  
Beloved by ev'ry folk (yeah!)

Hail! to Seil!  
Ancient monk who guards the land.  
Hail! to Seil!  
Ready to fight with a spell in hand.

Hail! to Seil!  
Legend'ry abbot with a cross in hand.  
Hail! to Seil!  
Ready to ride for all the land.

Fighting demons ev'ry day,  
This is why we say:  
Hail to Seil!

In the siege of Inverness,   
Their bespell'd wands did save the day.  
Monks of Seil with cross held high,  
Flying hard into the fray.

Once, in the encircl'ment, of desp'rate Aberdeen,  
Defeat of the dwarven fortress was nigh;  
But then came the monks, the guard'ans of Seil,  
And all their foes did die.

They've never lost a war,  
Thus proclaimed in song and lore (yeah!)

Hail! to Seil!  
Ancient monk who guards the land.  
Hail! to Seil!  
Ready to fight with a spell in hand.

Hail! to Seil!  
Legend'ry abbot with a cross in hand.  
Hail! to Seil!  
Ready to ride for all the land.

Fighting demons ev'ry day,  
This is why we say:  
Hail to Seil!

Thus came Iona, princess of Dundee,  
Wounded in sp'rit and pride;  
Her cry, to the abbot, her gasp'd plea,  
Was never denied.

Healed and rest'd, the fair lady  
Was given a necklace, most precious,  
To ease her burden most weighty;  
"To prepare thee and thy guides," spake the abbot thus.

They've never lost a war,  
Thus proclaimed in song and lore (yeah!)

Hail! to Seil!  
Ancient monk who guards the land.  
Hail! to Seil!  
Ready to fight with a spell in hand.

Hail! to Seil!  
Legend'ry abbot with a cross in hand.  
Hail! to Seil!  
Ready to ride for all the land.

Fighting demons ev'ry day,  
This is why we say:  
Hail to Seil!

A beacon of pow'r and hope  
Beloved by ev'ry folk (yeah!)

Hail! to Seil!  
Ancient monk who guards the land.  
Hail! to Seil!  
Ready to fight with a spell in hand.

Hail! to Seil!  
Legend'ry abbot with a cross in hand.  
Hail! to Seil!  
Ready to ride for all the land.

Fighting demons ev'ry day,  
This is why we say:  
Hail to Seil!


End file.
